Paper sheet handling machines configured to handle paper sheets have been known. An example of such machines is a paper sheet deposit handling machine, which confirms the number of paper sheets deposited in sequential deposit transactions in units of transactions. More specifically, a paper sheet deposit handling machine is known, which includes a deposit unit through which paper sheets are deposited, a transport unit configured to feed and transport, one by one, the paper sheets deposited into the deposit unit, a stacker configured to sort and stack the paper sheets sequentially transported by the transport unit, a bundling-object paper sheet stacker configured to sequentially sort and stack paper sheets of a specified denomination to be bundled, a paper sheet bundling unit configured to bundle a predetermined number of bundling-object paper sheets when the number of bundling-object paper sheets sorted and stacked in the bundling-object paper sheet stacker reaches a predetermined number, and a confirmation unit configured to confirm, when detecting a transaction end operation, the number of paper sheets stacked in the stacker and the bundling-object paper sheet stacker as the total number of deposited paper sheets in the current transaction (see WO 2010/067421).